It's a Hard-Knock Life
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Rin has been in foster care for six years now, after being abandoned by her birth parents at the age of two. She currently lives with a foster mother and seven other foster kids. Despite her surroundings, Rin is a ball of sunshine who hopes to find her parents again. However, a chance encounter changes her life and teaches her maybe it's not such a hard-knock life after all!
1. The Foster Child and the Politician

**I never thought my first story based off** _ **Inuyasha**_ **wouldn't involve Kagome and Inuyasha themselves as the main characters…**

 **Oh, well.**

 **This story is based off of the movie** _ **Annie**_ **, and it stars Rin as Annie, Sesshomaru as the millionaire (I can't remember his name for the life of me; in the most recent version, it's Will Stacks), Kagura as the lawyer (can't remember her name, either), and Kikyo as Miss Hannigan. That being said, this** _ **is**_ **based off the most recent version, so please forgive everything modern…**

 **Kikyo being Miss Hannigan might not make sense, seeing as she's pretty nice, but let's face it: after she gets resurrected, she becomes a grade-A, bonafide bitch.**

 _ **OWTF**_ **!**

* * *

 _Day 2,189_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tomorrow marks my first year living with Miss Kikyo. That means it's been six years since my parents left me because they couldn't take care of me. I'm not sad, though, because I_ **know** _they'll come for me one day. I have my half of a locket and the note that says they will. This diary was a gift from the old woman next door, Kaede. She says it'll keep me from feeling too overwhelmed if I write down my thoughts and feelings. Asagi says nothing will keep Miss Kikyo from being horrible._

 _I don't mind living here, though._

 _Oh, I should probably introduce myself!_

 _My name is Rin. I don't have a last name, not yet. I'm seven years old (I turn eight tomorrow; I was abandoned on my second birthday) and I have long black hair. It's not_ **nearly** _as long as Miss Kikyo's or Miss Kaede's, but it's enough for me. Miss Kikyo doesn't have time to take us for haircuts and things like that, so we do it ourselves. Moegi styled my hair last time, and I wear a tiny bit of it in a ponytail to the side in the front._

 _Anyway, I live with Miss Kikyo. She runs a little home for us abandoned kids. Right now, there's eight of us. Asagi is the oldest at twelve, then Roku and Dai, the twins, are ten. They're followed by Moegi and Shion, who are ten and nine. Then there's Kanna, who's nine, and me. Ai is the youngest—she's only four and the only one of us who's actually adopted by Kikyo. Asagi, Roku, Dai, Moegi, Shion, and Ai are all half-demons; they have one human parent and one demon parent. Kanna is a full demon, but she's nice—a little quiet, but nice. I'm the only one of us who's fully human, which Dai says makes me weird. Most humans and demons don't abandon their kids. It's the half-bloods that have to watch out._

 _I'm a little nervous about tomorrow; Miss Kikyo has the day off, but she's probably not going to do anything for my birthday. She never does anything for_ **anyone's** _birthday. Roku says it's been that way for a long time. It doesn't surprise me because most foster parents don't. None of my other four foster parents did._

 _I'm sleepy now, and I have school in the morning._

 _Good night!_

 _Love Rin Without-a-Real-Last-Name._

* * *

Rin snapped the diary shut and shoved it under her pillow. She looked across the room, where Kanna was fiddling with her sole possession—a beautiful mirror—on the bottom bunk of the bunk-bed she shared with Shion.

Kikyo's apartment wasn't very large. There were only two bedrooms, but she had taken the smaller of the two for herself. She had managed to put four bunk-beds in the larger room, which was enough for the eight foster children she had. Originally, Ai—who had been there the longest, despite being the youngest—had slept in Kikyo's room, but she'd been moved to the main bedroom when Rin had arrived.

"Hey, Rin?" Dai said from his bed.

"Yeah, Dai?"

"Do you _really_ think that your parents are gonna come for you?"

"Of course they will! They promised in their letter!"

"Will you read the letter again, Rin?" asked Ai, coming up the ladder and sitting on Rin's bunk.

"Of course I will!" Rin said. Asagi scoffed from her bottom bunk and clambered onto Moegi's bed. Kanna got onto Shion's and Roku onto Dai's.

"Read it!" begged Ai.

"Okay, okay!" Rin cleared her throat. " 'This is our baby, Rin. We can't take care of her right now, but one day, we'll be able to. We'll come and get her when we can take her, and we'll know she's ours because of the half of a silver locket around her neck. We have the other half and can't wait to come get our baby!' " Rin reached into her shirt and pulled out the half-of-a-locket. It was shiny and silver, with a distinctive butterfly-on-roses design.

"It's not going to happen," Asagi snapped. Ai looked up at Asagi with an expression of shock.

"What do you mean, Asagi?"

"I _mean_ it's a fairy tale. Rin's parents aren't going to come for her because they _didn't want her_. Just like none of _our_ parents wanted _us_."

"My mommy and daddy left me with Kikyo because they were both sick!" Ai defended.

"And look at me! I'm almost _thirteen_! _Nobody_ wants to adopt a teenager!"

"Well, not with _that_ attitude!" chirped Rin. "Don't worry, Asagi! You'll find a family!"

With the grin on Rin's face, Asagi sighed and backed down. She couldn't be mad at that face. Nobody could be mad at that face.

It was weird that Rin hadn't been adopted yet.

"Night!" Shion whispered, gently nudging Kanna with his foot. Kanna slid off his bed and down the latter to the bottom bunk. The others followed suit, with Ai letting out a little yawn as she headed down the ladder. The four-year-old then proceeded to go around the room and give everyone a good-night hug and kiss on the cheek. Shion blushed and covered his head, while Dai and Roku pretended to complain.

It was then that Asagi turned out the light.

* * *

"Sir!"

Sesshomaru Taisho sighed as his attorney/assistant, Kagura, ran after him. He was a busy demon who didn't have time for little things.

Unless it was his status in the election.

"You're behind by ten points in the polls," Kagura reported. "Jaken says you have to show the people you care about demons, half-bloods, _and_ humans."

"But I _don't_."

"You've shown you care for demons by hiring them, and you've shown you care for half-bloods by taking in your younger brother and supporting others like him."

"Yes, because they're not _completely human_. Real humans are nothing but noisy and dirty."

"Except Izayoi."

"She was an exception purely because she was my stepmother. And I only _tolerated_ her because she married my father."

"Yes, but today, we must visit with some poorer humans. You're going to act as if you don't mind being around them and gain votes so you can get elected."

"Fine…"

Sesshomaru followed Kagura out to the limo, where the driver took them to a benefit at a homeless shelter. There, he saw a half-blood in the arms of an elderly human woman, who was talking to some of the residents of the shelter. She was the woman in charge, Kaede.

"Hello, Miss Kagura," she greeted the lawyer.

"Hello, Miss Kaede," Kagura replied. "This is Mr. Taisho."

"It's a pleasure," Kaede told Sesshomaru. "This is my neighbor's daughter, Ai."

"She seems very sweet," Sesshomaru told Kaede. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

"Have a good day, everyone!" Sango, the teacher, told the class as the bell rang. Rin shoved her books into her bag and headed for the door before Sango stopped her.

"What is it, Miss Sango?" Rin asked.

"I just wanted to wish you happy birthday and give you this." She handed Rin a small, wrapped package. "I know your foster mother doesn't have much to spend on you kids, so there's enough for everyone."

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

Rin ran out the door after putting the treats in her backpack. She headed down the street, in no hurry to get home as she went along. The little girl offered greetings to everybody she knew as she passed them, smiling all the way. However, she stopped when she heard a little growl in an alley, accompanied by loud voices. She looked in horror as she saw a two-headed dragon demonling being pelted with stones by human boys from her school.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she demanded.

"Who's going to make us, foster brat?!" one of the boys, whose name was Sakamoto, snapped. "You?!"

"Y-yes! That's _my_ dragon!"

"Prove it, then! Call its name!"

"Um…" Rin though fast, then yelled out, "A-Un! Come here, now!"

To Rin's amazement, the dragon got up and lumbered towards her, lowering his head to be petted. She smiled and did as he wanted before glaring at the boys.

"See?! Now _leave him alone_!"

"Whatever! Let's go." Sakamoto and his two buddies—Kenta and Michi—left Rin alone with the two-headed dragon.

It was then that A-Un got spooked by a car and ran across the street.

Rin followed.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at the ground as he walked along. The benefit hadn't gone as well as anybody had hoped—in fact, it had gone _horribly_ wrong. He'd insulted a few of the homeless people and accidentally spilled food all over Kaede's feet. While the old woman had insisted he hadn't done anything wrong, he had scoffed that it was the fault of the condition of the shelter out of spite. Kagura had been quick to whisk him out of there, but he insisted on walking home instead of riding in the limo. That was what he was doing now.

Across the street he saw a little girl running after a two-headed dragon demonling, a little human girl. She ran into the street as the demonling pushed past him, just as the light turned green. A driver hit the gas and headed straight for the little girl.

As quickly as he could, Sesshomaru dashed into the street and grabbed the little girl, lifting her out of the car's path. He didn't notice several passersby snapping pictures with their phones and cameras. Sesshomaru brought the human to the sidewalk and looked down at her.

"Why were you running?" he asked.

"It gets me places faster, sir." She gave him a smile before she caught sight of the bank clock on the corner. "Oh, no! I'm late!" She turned away before giving him one last look. "Thank you, sir!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but be warmed by that grin.

* * *

"And just where have _you_ been?"

Rin gasped as she heard Kikyo's voice. She looked up to see her beautiful yet terrifying foster mother standing over her, a displeased expression on her face.

"I was out," Rin replied.

"Out _where_? You missed dinner."

"I was taking a walk after school."

"Hmm… you're grounded for not calling us from a payphone."

"I'm sorry, Miss Kikyo."

" 'Sorry' doesn't clean the apartment. Make the place _shine_ … and don't touch my medicine cabinet!"

Rin nodded and headed to the bedroom, where she deposited her backpack on her bed. The others were already cleaning. Even Ai was sorting their clothes to be taken to the laundromat. Miss Kikyo had already headed out to the store by the time Rin retrieved the dusting spray from the cleaning closet.

 _At least Miss Kikyo treats us all the same, no matter what our gender or age._

"It's a hard-knock life," Moegi murmured.

"It's a hard-knock life," agreed Rin, pulling out a dusting cloth.

"What does 'it's a hard-knock life' mean?" Ai asked.

"It means our lives _suck_ ," Asagi replied.

"Oh." Ai nodded. "It's a hard-knock life."

The kids continued cleaning, humming the song to themselves. Ai put on one of Kikyo's blouses and a pair of her billowy pants and struck a pose.

" _Make it_ shine _, and don't touch my medicine cabinet_!" she sang.

"Ai!" they all shouted, laughing.

* * *

 _Day 2,190_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well, my eighth birthday didn't go at_ **all** _like I thought it would. I met a dragon demonling, but he ran away before I could catch him. I almost got hit by a car, but I was saved by a kind demon with long, silvery hair. I got in trouble with Miss Kikyo, but it was worth it just to see that man smile._

 _Miss Sango, my teacher, gave me a gift. Hers was cookies to share with the other foster kids. She also gave me a fancy new pen—it's orange, my favorite color, with a sparkly orange little puffball at the top. I'm using it right now to write this!_

 _Chores were normal, but I feel like something's going to happen soon._

 _Still no sign of my birth parents._

 _I'm holding out hope, though!_

 _Love, Rin Hoping-For-Good-Things._

* * *

 **So, that chapter didn't go as I originally planned, but whatever.**

 **Something you'll notice quickly is that Rin has a lot of thoughts she internalizes. That's why I added the diary part (although a friend pointed out this contradicts the whole 'I can't** _ **read**_ **' plot point of the movie, but I don't' care) to show what she thinks of what's going on. Her diary entries are bookends at the moment—they'll finish each chapter, but I chose to** _ **start**_ **this one with a diary entry. I may do this more often. She also ends each diary entry with a different last name, due to not having a permanent one. This is going to be a running gag.**

 **Yes, Kagura is Sesshomaru's lawyer. Jaken is his campaign manager. Six of the other foster kids Rin lives with are from** _ **Fire on the Mystic Island**_ **, the fourth (and in my opinion,** _ **best**_ **)** _ **Inuyasha**_ **movie. I added Kanna for fun and because having an eighth orphan made it even (which satisfied my slight OCD).**

 **I hope you'll all enjoy this story and keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. The Lunch Date

**Chapter two is here.**

* * *

"What's this?!"

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagura, who had an extremely happy expression on her face. She was holding a copy of that day's paper to her chest and looking at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She threw the paper onto the desk to reveal a front-page picture of him saving the little human girl from getting hit by a car. "When did _this_ happen?!"

"It happened two days ago—on the day of the homeless benefit."

"And you said humans were all noisy and dirty!" Kagura let out a squeal. "Oh my God! This is _great_ for PR!"

"All I did was do what anybody else would've done—I kept a young child from dying."

"Yes, but a _human_ child. She's our key to winning, which is _why_ you're going to take her to lunch." Sesshomaru's head shot up.

"No. No. I am _not_ taking a human to lunch."

"Yes, you _are_."

"It will help, my lord," Jaken said, entering the room. Kagura pursed her lips in annoyance at the toad demon. "The human girl will show everyone how much you care about humans!"

"What about her parents?"

"That is the best part—she doesn't _have_ any!"

"She doesn't?"

"Well, she's in foster care," Kagura corrected, pulling her tablet out of her purse. "I did some research on her before approaching you with this."

"You did?" Jaken inquired.

"Yes. Her name is Rin. She doesn't have a last name and she lives with a woman named Kikyo Kireina in a foster home. There are—" she tapped the screen "—seven other children in the home. Rin is the only human. The others are all half-bloods, except for one that's a full demon."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine, I'll take Rin to lunch. Pick her up and meet me at Yokai's at one."

"Yes, _sir_!" Kagura bounced out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder why he'd hired such a thorough lawyer…

* * *

Kikyo sighed as there was a knock at the door. It was Saturday—the day they did a deep clean of the apartment before the inspection by Kimiko Higurashi, the social worker—and she never accepted visitors on that day. She opened the door to see a beautiful woman with dark purple hair—a demon woman. The woman smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Kikyo asked.

"Are you Kikyo Kireina?"

"Yes, I am. Why are you here?

"I'm here about one of your foster children—Rin."

The kids all stuck their heads out of the bedroom.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kagura Majutsu. I'm Mr. Taisho's lawyer."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What did Rin do?"

"Have you seen this morning's paper?"

"We don't get the paper." She stepped aside. "Won't you please come in and sit down?" Kagura entered and smiled as she sat on the couch before pulling a copy of that morning's paper out of her briefcase. She handed it to Kikyo, whose eyes widened upon seeing the picture on the front page.

"You see, we believe Rin could help Mr. Taisho's campaign, and he wants to have lunch with her."

"Oh…" Kikyo looked back towards the bedroom. "Rin, could you come here, please?"

"Am I in trouble?" Rin asked, stepping into the living room.

"Not at all," Kagura replied. "Do you remember the other day when you were almost hit by a car?"

"Yes…"

"Well, Mr. Taisho, the man who saved you, would like to take you out to lunch, if it's all right with Miss Kireina." Rin looked at Kikyo, who silently nodded.

"You may go, Rin."

"YAY!" Rin bounced on her heels before gasping. "I don't look nice enough!"

"That's fine. We'll find you something. We have a few hours." Kagura snapped her briefcase shut and extended a hand to the little girl. "We'll be going now."

* * *

Sesshomaru checked his watch. It was almost one, and Kagura was nowhere to be seen. She was never late for anything, so it was odd that she hadn't arrived yet. Just when he was about to give up on the idea, the door opened to reveal Kagura with Rin. Rin was wearing a light-yellow blouse with a bright orange skirt. On the hem and neckline of the blouse, there was a flower and butterfly pattern that made her look even more adorable than normal. Kagura led Rin over to Sesshomaru and the little girl stared up at him with wide brown eyes—full of nothing but wonder and curiosity, rather than fear.

"Hello, Rin," he greeted her. "My name is Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Miss Kagura already told me who you are," Rin said, bouncing. "She says I can help you!" Kagura gave Sesshomaru a sheepish grin.

"She's a talker," she laughed.

"Won't you sit down, Rin?" Rin nodded and pulled out a chair. She was too short to reach the table comfortably, so she ended up sitting on her knees. Kagura also took a seat.

A waiter came over with three menus, which he handed to the three seated at the table. After they'd ordered, Jaken came into the restaurant, panting heavily as he hopped onto a chair at the table. He glanced at Rin and let out a scoff of disgust before Kagura glared at him. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, who was eating some of the complimentary bread. She was fairly neat while she was eating, something he hadn't expected.

"So, Rin, do you like living in the city?"

"Yes, sir. It's a lot different than where I used to live. It's more noisy and dirty."

"How many homes have you been in?"

"Miss Kikyo's is number five. I don't mind, though! Everyone's super nice at Miss Kikyo's!"

Kagura glanced at Sesshomaru, who was watching the girl with a look of interest and curiosity. She hid her smile behind the fan she carried to keep cool in the heat of early fall. This was going extremely well.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, how come you wanted to take me out to lunch?" Rin asked, tilting her head.

"Well, after what happened the other day, Kagura suggested I do it to thank you."

"For what? What did I do?"

"When I saved you from the car, apparently, people took pictures, and that has put me in an _extremely_ positive light with the public. That's good, because I'm trying to get elected mayor."

"And you want me to help you?"

"I am willing to take you on more outings, Rin, if you agree to pose for pictures with the press."

"Hmm… okay. I'll do it!"

"Wonderful!" Jaken said, clapping his hands. Rin smiled as Kagura suggested they order dessert to celebrate.

* * *

 _Day 2,192_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today started out like any other Saturday. Miss Kikyo had us clean the apartment from top to bottom in preparation for Miss Kimiko's arrival on Sunday and we were all hard at work. Then, Miss Kikyo let a lady into the apartment—a lady asking about_ **me** _! Her name was Miss Kagura, and she was very nice to me. It turns out the silver-haired knight who saved me from getting hit by a car was Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho, a man who's running for mayor! Mr. Sesshomaru wanted to treat me to lunch and I went. It was fun, eating fancy food and having chocolate cake for dessert._

 _Mr. Sesshomaru was very nice to me, even if Mr. Jaken wasn't. He didn't treat me like a foster child. He treated me like I was a normal kid—something_ **nobody** _has done for a long time. Miss Kagura even acted like she was my mom when we were out dress shopping. I still have the dress we bought. I'll wear it sometimes._

 _Anyway, I'm nervous about what's coming next. I'm supposed to help Mr. Sesshomaru get elected as mayor by being in pictures with him, and I'm not sure what to do. Mr. Jaken said I just have to stand there and look cute, but why_ **me** _? Why not Ai, who's much younger and cuter than me, or Kanna, who's quiet and regal?_

 _I know not to get my hopes up, but… maybe..._

 _Maybe he's going to be my dad…_

 _Well, I have to go to bed. Inspection day tomorrow!_

 _Love,_

 _Rin Way-Too-Excited-To-Sleep._

* * *

 **Shorter chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Next time, press conferences and foster talk!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	3. The Manor

"Rin!"

"Rin, over here, sweetie!"

"Hey, get closer to Rin! I've gotta see that smile!"

Rin smiled at the reporters surrounding her while holding Sesshomaru's hand. They were _all_ eager to get her picture, while Sesshomaru seemed slightly bothered by it all. Kagura was nearby, fielding reporters who had questions that were too probing. Still, Rin answered a decent number of questions.

"He should get her a pet," one reporter whispered to another. Jaken raised an eyebrow in interest, and within a couple days, A-Un had been officially adopted by Rin and Sesshomaru. Unfortunately for Rin, Kikyo's apartment complex didn't allow pets, so A-Un had to stay with Sesshomaru for the time being.

The arrangement was going well.

* * *

"So, what exactly is up with you and the human brat?"

Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha, his younger half-brother, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"She's helping me get elected as mayor," Sesshomaru replied, turning back to the paperwork he was filling out.

"Uh-huh, and what's with the paperwork? That doesn't look like the company's logo…"

"I… I'm considering… fostering Rin here."

"Whoa, wait. My human hating older brother is _adopting_ an eight-year-old _human_ girl?"

"Yes. It will be _much_ easier with her living here. And I'm _fostering_ , not _adopting_. There's a difference. Fostering is temporary; adoption is permanent."

"Ah. I get it. You're gonna hold onto her until you get elected, then dump her back into the system."

"And how do _you_ know how the system works?"

"Kimiko Higurashi is Kagome's mom and a social worker. In fact, she's _Rin's_ social worker."

"I'm well aware." He sighed and signed one last page before grabbing his phone and dialing Kagura's number. "Kagura, could you come take some paperwork to Kimiko Higurashi?"

" _Of course, sir. What for?_ "

"Fostering Rin."

" _I'll be there in five minutes._ "

Even on the other end, Sesshomaru could hear that Kagura was running with her keys. He gave a little smirk. Ever since Rin had entered their lives, she'd fallen in love with the little girl and was determined to give her a better life. It was… cute. Of courses she'd be willing to make Rin a more consistent fixture in their lives. Neither of them was willing to let such a sweet girl be chewed up by the system any more than she already had been, and both were eager to get her away from Kikyo's.

If, that is, she was willing to go with them…

* * *

Rin bounced nervously on the seat in between Kagura and Sesshomaru. Across from them was Kimiko Higurashi, who had a gentle, motherly smile on her face, and Jaken, tapping away on his phone in annoyance before looking up at Rin.

"Sit still, you brat!" he snapped.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Y-yes, milord?"

"Shut up."

Upon arriving at Sesshomaru's home, Rin was in awe. Sesshomaru lived in an old, large manor house—complete with guards and beautiful, sprawling grounds. Kagura took Rin's hand and began giving her a tour of the house while Sesshomaru went over the foster-parent checklist with Kimiko.

"Am I _really_ going to live here?" Rin asked Kagura.

"If Miss Higurashi says it's up to code, yes," replied Kagura, opening the door to one of the guest rooms. "This will be your room."

It was a large room with a queen-sized bed in the middle. A neutral color scheme made it apparent that this room was only meant for guests, but it also meant that it could be redone to make it fit somebody specific. For an eight-year-old who'd never had a room to herself before, it was perfect and made her feel special. She ran and leapt onto the bed. The mattress was soft and squishy, just the way she liked it, with fluffy pillows and a thick comforter. She laid there for a minute, staring at the blindingly-white ceiling.

"Rin, we have to finish the tour," Kagura said gently. Rin slid off the bed and ran after the lawyer. They were walking down the hall when they heard a girl yelling.

"FINE! _FAIL_ YOUR CLASSES! I DON'T CARE!"

Suddenly, a girl who looked a _lot_ like Kikyo came stomping down the hallway. She had shorter hair, though, and was wearing the uniform of the local high school. She had a frustrated expression, as if she was _done_ with somebody. Her anger vanished as soon as she saw Rin and Kagura, though.

"Kagome?" Kagura asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I _was_ tutoring Inuyasha for our exam next week, but he's deciding to be a jerk today." She smiled at Rin. "You must be Rin! My mom's mentioned you a couple times, and I've seen you in the papers! It's nice to meet you in person!" Rin returned Kagome's smile before she heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. A boy with silver hair and dog ears on his head was coming towards the three women.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm just in a bad mood."

"You're _always_ in a bad mood." The dog-eared boy got a look at Rin and smiled.

"You must be Rin. My brother said you were coming by. I'm Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother."

"Oh! Do you live here?"

"Yep. You might, too."

"That's what Miss Kagura says!" Rin gave Inuyasha the same bright smile she gave everyone. He looked away and scoffed.

"C'mon, Kagome. Let's keep working." He and Kagome headed back down the hall towards his room, with Kagome giving Rin a friendly smile and wave as she went.

"I think I'll like it here," Rin told Kagura.

"I certainly hope you do."

* * *

"Well, it appears everything is up to code," Kimiko told Sesshomaru as they finished up. "The paperwork is in order, so Rin will be moving in by the end of the week. Are you sure you want this?"

"Positive. Having her around will be extremely beneficial for both of us."

"Perfect! Now, where is she?"

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi!" Rin chirped as she and Kagura entered the foyer.

"Hello, Rin, dear!"

"Will I really be living here?"

"Yes. The house is up to code, so you'll be moving in by the end of the week."

"YAY!" Rin jumped and clapped her hands, making Kagura and Kimiko laugh. Sesshomaru felt a warm feeling in his chest.

"We'd better get her home to Kikyo's so we can inform her of the decision," Sesshomaru suggested. Kimiko nodded.

"Right. Come along, Rin."

Rin hopped along and into the limo. She looked out the window as the driver started the engine and waved to Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kagura smiled and waved back, whereas Sesshomaru simply waved.

He was about to become a father… in a way.

* * *

 _Day 3,006_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a fun day! I rode in a limo with Sesshomaru and Kagura to Sesshomaru's house. It was a huge manor, and my social worker, Mrs. Higurashi, was with us! It turns out that Sesshomaru wants to be my foster dad and his house was being assessed to see if he could provide for me. I'll have my own room and bathroom there, and he has a pool where Kagura promised to teach me to swim. According to Mrs. Higurashi, I'll move in by the end of the week and Sesshomaru will be my official foster dad. I can't wait!_

 _Oh, also, I met this guy named Inuyasha. He's Sesshomaru's little brother, and he lives with Sesshomaru. I also met Mrs. Higurashi's daughter, Kagome. She's very sweet, and she's friends with Inuyasha. I think I'm going to like living there. The downside is that I'll have to leave all my friends at Miss Kikyo's. When they found out I was going to live with Sesshomaru, most of them were excited for me. Except Asagi. She was upset. I promised her—and the others—that I would have them over to visit. She was a lot less upset after that._

 _I told Miss Kaede about it, and she was happy for me. She warned me that Sesshomaru was a little standoffish, but not to let it bother me. Everything happens for a reason, and I'm sure that living with Sesshomaru will be so much fun!_

 _Bye for now!_

 _Love,_

 _Rin Going-To-A-New-Home._

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long. Writer's block is a bitch, especially if the story is well-liked.**

 **Next time, Rin moves in and tries to play matchmaker.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
